raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sweet Smell of Success!
For the song, go to ''[[The Sweet Smell of Success (song)|''The Sweet Smell of Success (song)]].'' '''The Sweet Smell of Success!' is the 13th episode of ''The Raccoons''. Premise Bert turns his back on his friends to become the spokesperson for Cyril Sneer's new colonge -- "Success". But is the world of super-stardom all it is cracked up to be? Plot The band known as The Raccoons (consisting of Bert (on guitar and vocals), Ralph (on drums), Melissa (on keytar), Cedric (on keyboard), Sophia (on keytar) and Schaeffer (on bass)) become the greatest thing in the Evergreen Forest, so Cyril tries to use them in his marketing scheme for his cologne. Instantaneously, most of them refuse to pitch Cyril's product, except for Bert. After Cyril and the Pigs whine and dine Bert, he finally acquiesces to their requests and inks the contract. Eventually, Cyril leaves Bert high and dry, but his true friends prove to be there for him when it matters most. Thus we see that good friends, while hard to come by, are an invaluable commodity. Characters *The Bears *Bert *Broo *Cedric *Cyril *Melissa * Ralph * Schaeffer * Sophia * The Pigs Songs * Hang On, Hold On * The Sweet Smell of Success * Got Me Singing (instrumental) Trivia/Goofs * The Pigs are apparently terrible artists. * From this episode on, the instrumental to "The Sweet Smell of Success" is played, largely in scenes concerning Cyril. * Cyril mentions "Star Wars". * Michael Magee is credited as the voice of Snag, who does not appear in this episode, and Geoffrey Winter is credited as the narrator, despite this episode having no narration. * Also, this is the first of several episodes (not counting the fourth special) not to use narration. * This is the second time Bert is seen without his shirt on. * The title of this episode is named after and before other occasions. * There is a goof in this episode with the pigs, when one of them says '"They're not going to do it" and it cuts to the pigs in the mansion telling Cyril, we see that pig in the middle sounding the same, yet a few minutes later we see that same pig talking but instead we hear Lloyd's voice coming from that pig. * In the shot where we can see Bert, Ralph, Melissa, Sophia, Cedric, and Schaeffer's audience, a "wicked witch" is seen seated next to an elephant. Quotes :Cyril: (Singing the "Sweet Smell of Success") You can smell him from a mile, he's a man of wealth and style, the type that always makes the "ten best dressed"! Should that odour fill your air, beware! You're smelling millionaire, it's the man who knows the sweet smell of success! (after Bert's friends rescue him after being alerted by Broo) :Schaeffer: We got a little help from that foghorn! :Bert: WHAT?! That was ME singing! :Ralph: Gee, I thought it sounded familiar! :Cyril: Those pigs couldn't win an ant over with a picnic! :Cyril: This new cologne of mine is the greatest invention since the tax dodge! :Cyril: This success must not fail! :Pig One: You'll be in demand all across the globe! In France... (Shows a projection of an amateurish cartoon of the band) :Pig Two: Nice picture Lloyd! :Pig One: Thank you! ...In India, in Egypt... :Pig Two: ...and in Cleveland! :Bert: Cleveland? Wow! This sounds terrific! :Pig One: If you come and work for Sneer Industries we'll make you all stars, plus you'll make a lot of money! :Pig Three: (murmurs) Huh, for the boss! :Melissa: Bert, isn't it a bit unusual to be up this early? :Ralph: Nonsense Melissa, every day Bert rises at the crack of noon! (Repeated line after one of Bert's stunts in Cyril's adverts backfires spectacularly) :Bert: (about the cologne, dazed) Now that's success! :Cyril: Cut! That's a take! :Cyril: Keep rolling! Perfect! This'll make Star Wars look like a slideshow! :Cyril: Raccoon, meet your leading lady! (Cuts to one of the pigs is dressed in drag) :Bert: (belatedly) Oh boy... this is more dangerous than greased roller skates! Yeeuck! :Cyril: You furball! You're ruining the scene! Wait a minute... this is action! You're on a roll Raccoon! Go with it! :Ralph: That cologne could ruin a skunk's self confidence! :Bert: Wha... what do you mean? This stuff is great! :Ralph: Bert, that "stuff" could end the cockroach problem! (The 'Success' cologne commercial is on the TV) :Bert: Hey! Where am I? :Schaeffer: That looks like you there Bert, behind that bottle :Bert: Boy, all of that work, and my best stuff doesn't even appear in the commercial! Huh! What a waste of my incredible acting ability! (Cuts to Cyril watching the same advert on his own TV) :Cyril: No wonder my 'Sweet Smell of Success' isn't selling. My cologne's fine. But that raccoon's acting stinks! Gallery Bert_rocks.jpg Bert rocks 2.jpg Ralph The Drummer.png Schaeffer 4.jpg FC4B12D0-7F29-4ADC-A6F9-494DB563CF46.jpeg F2F78AF3-885D-419F-B671-73079039257D.jpeg AB3AC79B-C6F6-4233-94C8-5091F3BBF03A.jpeg E651C371-71B9-4D80-BC35-24AFFECBD320.jpeg 95DDDE2A-ACE5-4C4B-8AD4-1B02A19416BB.jpeg D073170B-1EFB-45C6-9F88-CA3A3F79B055.png 4F61B50D-7A19-4044-90EF-75168F4BDB7E.jpeg 6347711F-BE45-45E0-A179-8D7D47EC934E.png C2991CEE-4336-40EB-8A41-B5EB73F2F1E3.png B7DB6A2E-A841-4559-9739-D4B6EC92B34E.jpeg Bert naked.jpg 24FA607D-6B8A-4260-B8F0-BB70CF30AA70.jpeg 63548AF1-2334-4D16-B262-21390E433BFF.png 64283CFD-5D3E-421B-A061-D9D41E9E95AA.png Ralph and melissa in nightclothes.jpg 775FAC4A-3FF3-493F-8A5B-513FD4EF8644.png 42FC8E70-83BC-49B3-96AC-9FAAC69BFE87.png 62879940-FCE4-4FD2-B575-F4C5A9DC68F9.png 37E8C809-866E-4B19-B240-1525BC5FD430.png 62 - Cyril during the making of his 'Sweet Smell Of Success' advert.png C801F96F-C0FC-4E8D-ADA7-1A9B9254A1F4.png 108B6B53-EBAD-4CF7-85B5-D9154A14EE16.png 33D969A6-9F2A-4299-8613-A5F8E5D9C268.png 5F5CEB84-5BF3-4920-A53D-D9F2B5692011.jpeg 338E9B11-0904-4B6E-BD34-0AC070E01726.png DB6B6CC8-29EC-48CB-9E83-8E59CFD25528.png B71F9953-3679-444C-894E-2F189D899AD5.jpeg 114257FD-DEFC-4714-B43C-624E8A5767CC.png DF08B6F4-8BE5-470B-A232-8427E727AF34.jpeg 30 - 'Smile Raccoon,I Said Smile'Cyril Giving Bert Raccoon Orders Whilst Filming 'The Sweet Smell Of Success Advert'.png B9FBE40C-AB94-4721-B534-6AF86AB62645.png 0E1991B8-1D57-4064-A953-0F5884452FBD.png 5544C364-F307-4A94-83AA-B76ECFBD3DA5.png DD3A6559-D193-4902-A708-67157EC74303.png 22A774E4-DFE5-4196-A3CE-74941038218D.png D1F30DA3-335E-4960-9549-0A8A03864CF1.png 909AB8F4-3535-4CC4-B515-129CC7B0BD84.png F2C0EDE5-1177-4DC8-A9CC-600919BA4EAF.png 7D5D628B-798F-48B1-83D1-1E85EF36F926.png 75AA6AC6-9541-41F4-9A20-19DC3027C43C.jpeg C41E16A4-B581-49EA-B987-74C521F7720F.jpeg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes